Miraculous Inside Jokes
by The Dragon Bi
Summary: A series of one-shot crack fics based off of things that my friends and I have said or done over the years, along with other weird things inspired by my search history.
1. Speaking of Yetis

"Ugh." said Alya.

"That pretty much sums up the last hour." Marinette replied.

Their class had just been let out of science, and everyone (bar Max) was bemoaning the amount of homework that they had, which was a two page paper on an animal of their choosing.

Alya and Marinette sat down at a table in the cantine and took out their lunches.

Alya grinned, "I think I found a loophole in the project."

"What is it?" Nino asked, as he and Adrien sat down with them, causing Marinette to blush and Chloe to glare at them.

"She said that we had to write a paper about an animal, but she didn't say that it had to be a real animal." said Alya.

"So.. we could write about a made up animal and all that we write about it could be completely made up?" asked Adrien.

"Yeah." said Alya.

"We could write about unicorns." said Marinette.

"Or yetis." Nino said, getting excited that he could get out of doing an hour's worth of research and writing.

"Speaking of yetis.." said Alya. "I was going through my camera roll…."


	2. Big Ears

It was after school, and Alya and Marinette were in Alya's room, looking at picture of celebrities on Alya's computer and making fun of them.

"Wow." said Alya.

"She wears more makeup than Chloe!" Marinette giggled as they laughed at a picture of a famous model.

"If she's trying to look like a clown, then she's succeeding." Alya said, causing them to fall in another bout of laughter.

Once they managed to stop laughing, Alya clicked on another picture, which turned out to be a picture of a singer in a very….suggestive pose.

"He's kind of cute, in a dark and creepy way." said Marinette.

"Him? He has big ears!" Alya shouted, causing them to give into laughter again.


	3. Pasta

It was lunchtime, and as Alya and Marinette walked in, they saw that the only place open was at a table where Lila was sitting.

"Do we have to sit with her?" Marinette whined.

"You do know that she's not that bad." said Alya.

"She's friends with Ladybug! And she's so nice!" she continued.

Marinette grumbled. One day they would realize that Lila had been lying all along.

"Hey Lila, can we sit here?" asked Alya.

Lila looked up and smiled sweetly at them, though it became sort of fixed when she noticed Marinette.

"Of course!" said Lila as they sat down.

"What are you having for lunch?" asked Marinette, trying to be nice to Lila.

"Pasta." Lila replied.

She took a bite of her pasta, but as she began to pull it into her mouth, one piece whipped out and hit her in the eye.

"How's the pasta Lila?" smirked Marinette.

MLB

**Please Review! **


	4. Face

"I'm bored." Marinette groaned as Alya worked on her phone.

"Ok." Alya responded, not paying any attention to her now annoyed friend.

Marinette rolled her eyes and looked out the window in Alya's room.

Marinette jumped when her friend let out an excited squeal.

"What is it?! Is there an akuma?!" Marinette shouted, now concerned.

"A new chapter of my favorite Ladynoir fanfic was just posted!" Alya squealed.

Marinette made a face which was mixed between annoyance and disgust.

"Your face looks weird." Alya told her as she turned to her phone.


	5. Font

"Here, I'll share the document with you." said Marinette.

Alya and Marinette were working together on a history project, and they were now pooling their ideas into a shared document.

Alya looked down at her computer and sighed in annoyance at what she saw.

"What is it?" asked Marinette.

Alya looked up, "I don't like the font you picked."


	6. Six

Since they had nothing better to do, and since it was a nice day, Alya and Marinette were at the playground on the swings, watching kids run around screaming.

"This is actually kind of fun." said Marinette as she swung back and forth on the swing.

"Yeah." said Alya, as she swung beside her.

A young boy came up to Alya and said, "I'll bet I can guess your age."

Marinette and Alya shared a look, both trying not to laugh at this kid's weird behavior.

"Sure." said Alya, smirking.

"I think that you're ten." said the boy, sounding like he knew he was right.

Alya grinned, "Joke's on you. I'm six."

"You certainly act like it." Marinette said, finally giving into laughter.


	7. Phone

Marinette, Nino, and Adrien were all hanging out in the courtyard when a very stressed out Alya walked over to them.

"What's wrong?" asked Adrien.

"Is there an akuma attack or something?" asked Marinette, worried.

Alya groaned. "No, and I hope there isn't because I can't find my phone, so I can't record it if there is one."

"Ummm.. Alya?" said Nino.

"What?" Alya said, exasperated.

"You do realize that your phone is in your pocket right?"


	8. Road Work

"Pretty quiet night today M'lady." said Chat as he looked over the city. He and Ladybug had just finished a patrol and were now looking over Paris from the Eiffel Tower as the sun set.

Ladybug nodded, "Yeah. It's been a long day and I probably couldn't deal with another Akuma attack."

Chat smiled. He had had a long day too, what with final exams coming up. He looked over his shoulder and saw something that made him smile.

"Hey." he said nudging Ladybug's shoulder. "Look." he said pointing to a sign.

It was one of those "Road work ahead" signs that you saw on the road sometimes.

"Road work ahead? I sure hope it does!" Chat said laughing.

The next thing Chat knew, he was falling off the Eiffel Tower.

**When one of friends said this on a road trip to the beach, everyone shared a look and we shoved her out of her seat and started to smack her with pillows. My school is obsessed with Vines and my friends and I are sick of them. **


	9. Ignoramus

Alya was beyond pissed. She couldn't believe that Nino, who had been the target of the most recent akuma, didn't get any photos or videos of the attack or Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Look, Alya. I'm sorry I didn't get any photos of the attack. I was kind of busy trying not to be shot down by the akuma." said Nino.

Alya growled. "So? I was able to when the pharaoh akuma tried to use me as a sacrifice!"

Nino groaned, "I'm not you!"

Marinette stepped in. "Calm down Alya. Nino has a point. Trying not to get shot is more important than getting footage of the attack. Now stop yelling before you start calling us words that we need to look in the dictionary to understand."

"I DO NOT DO THAT YOU IGNORAMUS!" bellowed Alya, proving Marinette correct.


End file.
